Power Switch
The Power Switch is a utility found in most Zombies maps. It is not seen in Nacht der Untoten, Shi No Numa or Dead Ops Arcade. It turns on the power, which in turn is used to use the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Perk-A-Cola machines and other utilities such as Electro-Shock Defenses. Locations Information in the descriptions refers to other actions using the power switch does other than those stated above. Verrückt The first map with a power switch. It is located on the complete opposite side of the map. The switch is on the opposite side of the room of the Mystery Box. Using it opens the door dividing the two starting rooms. . The hand can be seen holding the power switch.]] Der Riese The switch can be found in the courtyard attached to a giant generator. Using it lowers a bridge that connects the second floor of the two sides and also opens two doors, letting players move from the courtyard to this area directly instead of going through whichever side they unlocked. It also lets the players use the teleporters. Kino der Toten The switch is backstage, next to the M16. Using it draws back the curtain, opens the door in the lobby and activates the projector. It also lets Crawler Zombies spawn from then on. It then allows the player(s) to link and use the teleporter. "Five" It is found in the central room in the basement. Using it unlocks the teleporters and the DEFCON Switches. It also lets the Pentagon Thief spawn. Ascension Located on the top floor of the main building. Using it activates the Lunar Landers and changes the game from black and white to color. Call of the Dead It is located in the uppermost part of the ship. It lets the players use the Flinger and start the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. It also allows Pack-A-Punch to begin spawning. Shangri-La ﻿Two power switches are located underground near the Bowie Knife where the water falls from the ceiling to turn the turbines. These power switches activate the water (each switch activating each side) and the power won't turn on until both switches are pulled. Because the switches are associated with waterflow, the Water Slide can't be used without them pulled. Turning on the power also lets the player(s) use the Mine Cart and start the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg. Moon The power switch is located in the center of the map by the pyramid and Stakeout. In addition to its basic functions, it restores oxygen and gravity to certain areas of the map and allows the Excavators to start breaching the base. TranZit The switch is in the labs at the fourth stop. It needs to be built and can be switched off. Trivia *In "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, below the power switch there is text in German that says "Hochspannung Vorsicht! Lebensgefahr!" ("Danger! High Voltage!"). This is because the power switch's model has been reused from fück with slightly different appearances, as in Kino der Toten, where the arm has been removed. *By holding 'x' whilst the game is loading, 2 random players will appear naked, this only works on 'Five', 'Kino der Toten' and 'Call of the Dead'. *There is an unusable power switch found in the building near the ice cave in Discovery. *There is a left hand on the power switch in Verrückt and Der Riese. *Even though there is no power switch in Shi No Numa, a sign on the zipline next to the starting area says "Switch on power to activate", indicating that electricity was originally going to appear. *The map Shangri-La is the first and only map to feature two power switches. Category:Zombie Utilities